


Love Conquers it All

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Avengers AU - Fandom, Avengers Alternate Universe - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Combat, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Love at First Sight, Pregnancy, Strangers to Lovers, True Love, fighting challenge, fighting for purpose, fighting in arena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: When fate of your tribe is in jeopardy, James announces himself the contender for Trial by combat. He needs to win it not only for sake of pride of his kingdom or your tribes safety but for you. The Love of his Life & your future together…!!!





	Love Conquers it All

You woke up when dawn sky was dusted with pink and orange shades of rising Sun. Heavy hand around your naked waste, held you in a place under the silk sheets.

You tried to move out of his iron embrace as you knew at any moment anyone could barge in through his chamber doors for him to be ready for the  _combat_. You couldn’t be seen spending night with him, especially before the  _combat_.

You sighed heavily. The Combat, that which decided the fate of your Tribe’s existence. The Combat that was going to be held, to keep the peace  _intact_ , which was threatened to be broken by invaders.

You turned to look at his gorgeous face, he was sleeping peacefully. He always slept peacefully next to you. You combed your fingers through his soft tresses, then ran your fingers through his jawline scratching his recently grown beard. 

You were trying to trace every detail of his face as if it were the last time you will get to do this. You pushed negative though as promptly as it came. You couldn’t have these thoughts, he was going to win.

 _You were both going to live long and happy life with lots of children_ , you remembered him promising you the first time he made love to you.

He always whispered this promise in your ears, first time you heard it you flushed profusely. You didn’t know how he could say something as deep as a lifetime commitment, just after meeting you couple of days before.

But that was James!

Once he set his heart & mind of something, there was no turning back. Everyone knew how difficult it was to change or rather influence his thoughts.

You couldn’t help but feel your heart swell, that how he had carved his own place in your heart. Before him, you were just a determined fighter to honor & serve the purpose of your tribe.

But after you met him, he fueled new desires in you, you never knew existed. You had seen your brother, friends, fellow fighters falling in love. Witnessed love your parents held for each other but you couldn’t believe you were capable of it until, he saved you from an attack. Literally put himself between you & the threat that presented itself to consume you.

You couldn’t believe a stranger doing such sacrifice for someone, although you had done it for others so many times. Someone doing it for you made your heart thumped against your ribcage.

When he fell injured in your lap, you were looking at him through your blur vision at him and he just smiled & said, 

“Am I in heaven, for you look like an angle”. 

Your smile was wiped off immediately as his body went limp. You had taken him to healers who were guarded by your tribe.

He stayed there until King sent protection, so he could travel back to his kingdom. But not before promising you several time to come back to you.

And he did, every fortnight. He couldn’t stay away from you longer than that. Soon everyone in your tribe & his kingdom were aware of the romance. It was not something forbidden just, had never happened before.

His declaration of your love felt like carving in the stone, could never be wiped. After that there was no argument made from either of the parents. 

The union was accepted wholeheartedly, but before it could be made official with matrimonial bond invaders threaten and all Kingdoms were caught in a common struggle to keep them at bay.

When arguments couldn’t be settled by the elder of all kingdoms, invaders demanded trial by combat and here you were.

Usually, strongest fighters were used by kingdoms in these combats. But this was an unusual scenario and no one could come to conclusion as per which Kingdom’s fighter will combat.

Until, Love of your life stood in front of the assembly and announced himself the contender for the position. 

Clearly King had mixed reaction of apprehension & pride, his mother disapproved but perusing her son otherwise was futile so she just accepted fate & prayed to  _God_ every day & night for her son’s life.

As you thought about all this, a sob escaped from your throat and you tried to free yourself from his hold to hide your tears and escape without any further quarrel. 

You had come to last night pleading, asking him to back out but he just brushed you away. He called your concerns foolish, when you started to tear up, he embraced you and as your all arguments ended this one was no different. 

You ended up in his bed, savoring the touches, memorizing miniscule detail of his body. Trying to take him as deeper as possible, hold him so close that no one could tell you apart. Bodies tangled in pleasure & love.

Your legs were about to hit the ground just when he pulled you back by your waste, 

“Trying to escape from me Princess?” he asked

“Let me go anyone can come at any given moment, I should take my leave before anyone finds me” you reasoned.

“Hmmm, can’t let you go just like that” he said

As attached his lips to your neck and started trailing his lips lower at your body. A moan escaped your lips, you could feel his body’s reaction to you around your thigh.

Just as started trailing lower & lower, you heard the thump on his chamber doors followed by his name being called.

“James” Steve called

“Are you awake yet?” he asked

James just groaned as he tried to get out of the bed. Before he could answer, Steve barged in.

“James, mother is coming here to visit you” Steve stopped in his tracks when he spotted you.

You just screeched and pulled sheets over you, which made James fall on his butt naked. He just growled.

“Damn, it Steven” James said

Steve was un-phased by the scene, it was not the first time & certainly not the last time he will walk in on your shenanigans. After first couple of time he got use to you both being unashamedly open about your physical affections and adolescent behavior.

“Well get up, mother will be here any moment” Steve informed

“Ohh and y/n, covering yourself with sheets doesn’t make you invisible!” “Advice you to put some cloths on as Samuel is accompanying mother” he added

“What?” you nearly jumped taking sheets down from your head.

Steve just rolled his eyes and moved his gaze.

“Would you both please wear some cloths, for love of almighty” he groaned

“Well, I need to hide” you said

“Why” both asked

“James, your mother had ordered me not to come here” you said “Clearly, she will not be pleased me disobeying her”

“Please, nothing slips mother’s eyes, she must already know” James waved dismissively.

Just then you saw guards coming in the hallways.

You wore your gown and robe and tried to hide behind partitions hoping she will not notice, both just snorted.

“Ahhh, James” his mother called.

“Hopefully, you are well rested” she asked

“Yes mother very well rested” he just laughed

“Good” she said

“My dear y/n, you can come out from behind that partition now”, amusement was clear in her voice.

Steve & James laughed but your brother Samuel was not pleased, he just gave you disapproving look.

“It’s ok, we all know we can’t keep them apart for long time” James’s mother said to Samuel who just nodded.

“We came here to make sure you’re well rested and ready for what’s to come” she asked to James. Various emotions clear in her voice & on her face.

“Yes, Mother! Please don’t fret” James assured “It will all be over soon”

She walked up to him, pulled him in embrace, 

“Mothers always worry about their children, James” she said.

“We will leave you to get ready, Steven will be with you here forward” she ordered her other son and tuned.

“Will take your leave now” she said.

At her words your brother went to James and hugged him “May strength on Thor and wit of Loki be with you in this combat” Samuel said

“Thank you” James hugged him back

“Y/N, we need to get ready” she called you as she turned around.

You were passing James when he suddenly pulled you and kissed you with force. You just couldn’t help yourself and put your arms around his neck and kissed him with fierce force.

Steve cleared his throat.

“For good luck” James just whispered in your ear and winked at you.

Samuel & Steve just rolled their eyes.

                —————–

Arena was filled with several commoners and dignitaries from all kingdoms. There was certain excitement, as well as tension in the air.

James’s combat skills were famous but invaders had stood their strongest contender/ fighter.

“Brock Rumlow”.

> _He was a well-known, slave trader and notorious merchant. He had risen to power by gathering rebellions from all kingdoms, who called themselves “Hydra”._
> 
> _Your paths crossed with him, when he raided nearby village to your tribe and kidnapped women & young children to slave trade._
> 
> _You along with your brother & couple of warriors from your tribe slipped out at night and followed his tracks._
> 
> _When they stopped at next village you ambushed them and freed the captives._
> 
> _James & Steve were under disguise, and were strolling markets when chaos ensued._
> 
> _James couldn’t take his eyes off you when he saw you fighting & taking down three fighters._
> 
> _You were clueless when Rumlow came from behind to attack you, James just ran himself between you and threat and injured his left side and hand severely in particular._
> 
> _Since that, Brock was seeking revenge on both of you & today was his opportunity to just do that._
> 
> _It was clear from your bond that he just had to hurt to make other fall._

Announcement was made, and both contenders were brought in the arena. Crowd cheered & roared James’s name.

He was clearly the  _favorite_.

Steve hugged his brother & whispered, “May goddess of fate & victory favor you my brother” then scurried back into the arena’s entrance.

There was no way he was going back to stands sitting next to his parents, he was going to stand as near to his brother as possible along with your brother and their mentor Nicholas Fury.

The fight started, it was clear that Rumlov was out there for blood & vengeance. So he started with offensive attack. Every time you heard swords clinked or attack blocked by shielded, you winced in your seat.

Brock was relentless in his assaults, which put James in defensive position. He was dodging all the attacks swiftly. This went on for some time, and Brocks sword came near Bucky’s neck couple of times and tears rolled down your cheeks.

You just couldn’t take it anymore. Just then Brock made his ultimate assault move, stabbing James’s weaker left hand wounding him brutally.

A gasped ran through crowed and you screamed your lovers name not able to content your horror. James looked in your direction and just smiled with a wink.

But you were beyond the feeling of comfort you fainted in your seat and both James’s & your mother came to pick you.

Just then horns blew signaling it was time for an interval. James sighed of relief as Samuel, Steve & Nicholas made their way to James.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked

“You never play defensive!” Samuel remarked

“Let him rest” Nicholas said

Healers worked on his hand, and gave him potions to drink.

“Where did y/n go?” James asked

“Must have gone to get some rest inside maybe, there is too much sunlight today also nervous energy around” Samuel said

“She must have been scared & tired of fight and all the blood” Steve tried to soothe his brother’s worry

James just furrowed his brows, it was just not like you. You were not the one to shy away from fight and certainly not scared of blood. You were warrior just like him.

“Focus James” Nicholas reminded him

“I will go and check on y/n, you need to rest and focus” Steve assured him as he made his way to you

Inside, maids were scurrying around you to help you drink water, wipe your face and hands for traces of fatigue. You were crying relentless, no one understood why!

Then suddenly something dawned to James’s mother she helped you drink potion given by healers to calm your nerves.

Then she dismissed everyone and until just you two along with your mother were present in the chambers. She didn’t realize that Steve was at the door when she asked you,

“Does he know?” she asked you looking straight in your eyes

Tears rolled your cheeks as you couldn’t form words, your mother was soon to understand.

 ** _“Does he know about the child?”_** she asked again being specific this time, 

“Answer me y/n”

“No” was all you could manage.

Steve was stunned at your revelation but right now was not the time for this, discussion. He knew James would not have his heart or mind set on the fight completely if he didn’t see you in the crowds. So he pushed open the doors and hurried to you three.

Your mother was trying to sooth you as you cried, “Not now Steven” his mother said

“Yes Now, mother” he retaliated “y/n needs to be there, otherwise James will not be able to focus”

You cleaned your face quickly tried to hide all traces of worry and changed into another gown.

Three of you followed you Steve, when he took your hand asked you to follow him.

You went to James where he was exchanging words with his mentor and your brother. One look at you and he understood you were crying.

“Princess” he acknowledge you.

“Let us just give them space” Steve asked everyone

“James” you just cried wrapping your arms around his neck. He couldn’t understand why you were so emotional but cooed you rubbing your back.

“It’s going to be alright Princess” he assured you

“It has to be” you said “You need to win this”

He just nodded at your sudden fierce statement

You took his hand looking in his eyes pleading him. Then you placed it on your stomach and said,

“You have to win this for me, for  _us_ ”

With simple gesture you conveyed life changing news to him. He looked at you with wide eyes then smiled wider at you with adoration & love.

He was ignited with new determination in his eyes, sudden hope for the future. He couldn’t wait to hold you, embrace you, and take care of you, shield you from harm.

Suddenly his eyes changed with fury, rage for the eminent threat hovering over you. He kissed you fiercely, and then motioned for Steve to take you away.

He got up from his seat and went in the middle of arena, ready to fight again

Horns were blown again and fight started, this time James blocked every attack swiftly but made counter attacks as well. You just leaned on your brother’s shoulder unable to control your emotion.

Steve squeezed your hand & wiped your tears.

“Everything is going to be alright” he assured you nodded.

When Brock realized his assaults were failing he started threatening through his words,

“After I win this, I’m going to claim your woman as mine” he said to James

“But not going to make her my wife, just going to have fun and then feed her to my men” he announced

Rage surged through James’s body and he attacked more relentlessly now. He couldn’t let Brock or any other man near you. He couldn’t bear the thought of you without him.

Brock took the opportunity of flicker in James’s stance and made a move to attack with sword which took most of his strength and his body to be moved in certain way.

James not only blocked his nemesis’s attack but was able to get him on his knees.

When he got Brock where he wanted he put his sword through his opponent’s guts to slice them open, then pulled his head back to meet his gaze and telling him,

“No one touches my woman” then with a small knife he slit Rumlovs throat and his challenger’s body went limp and dropped to the ground.

Thrill ran through the crowd and cheering & roars made round though out the arena.

Fight was over.

Relief washed over you and your legs gave out.

As James bowed to the crowd, it went wild cheering him. Then he looked over you and watched you sink to the ground.

Worry laced his face, as he made his way to you.

He took you in his arms, and made his way inside the castle chambers.

Both your mothers & brothers, along with healers followed you inside.

King just confirmed the results and sealed your tribe’s fate by embracing your father, who was also the tribes head.

As King and your father made their way to the chambers, they couldn’t understand rather fathom the excitement until James’s mother announced, 

“We need to tie these two in matrimonial bond as soon as possible”

“We are going to have new member added to our kingdom” she added

Both fathers’ looked pleased & nodded in agreement.

You were now in bed James sitting next to you running hand through your hair and whispering sweet nothings in your ears, as healers worked on his injuries.

“Didn’t I promise Princess?” he asked you

You looked at him puzzled.

“I promised that, we are both going to live long and happy life with lots of children…” he winked at you as he said.

You just flushed and buried your face in your hands.

“I love you…” he whispered finally.

Love does  _conquers_ it all…!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Show me some love. Tell me if you’re enjoying my writing. is it any good or bad. Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)


End file.
